Theodore Winchester (Earth-8006)
History Theodore Winchester is a mestizo half-white Australian and half-Australian Aborigine. Despite his ethnic heritage, he grew up with very grey skin, and in his adolescence of tonality very similar to the one of the villain Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur began to see signs of a mutation in his hands, with tonality similar to that of Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur. It was during a martial arts class when, sparring with another student, the issue came to a head and the other student provoked him and confronted about his unusual traits. He left home, seeking answers, and ended up under an Eastern Buddhist monk's guidance. Initially he fell into trouble and was even hurt seriously when he stumbled into a fight. The local Buddhist Monks took him in and taught him about his ancestors. What followed was a ceremony where Theodore experienced a joining and conversing with the spirits of his ancestors and the spirits of the Dream Time, who told him that he was the Grizzly. The same Dream Time Spirits foretold his destiny; that he was to be their warrior and that he was to lead the Australian Aborigine People back to their true spirit and glory. When he finished the ceremony, which included tribal flesh hooks and war paint, the Buddhist Monks marked him with blood, marking his skin, reminding him always of the pain and truth of his spiritual destiny. He was raised primarily by the Buddhist Monks after that, but also spent time with the Kung-Fu, Karate, Judo, and Jiu-jitsu masters, who taught him how to use his special talents. At this point his story became clouded, his next chapter led him to the Weapon X Program as a operative. After being brought into a local sheriff's office for attacking a man who had raped an Australian Aborigine girl, Grizzly's mutations were noticed and he was brought to the attention of Weapon X. They removed his hands and replaced them with cybernetic replacements. This had to be done under heavy anesthesia, as Theodore possessed a superhuman healing factor. The bionic replacements Grizzly received became so much a part of him, that they, too, could assume the appearance of claws just like his real hands had done, but could also manipulate his claws into a normal human shape as well. His body was also coated with a liquid nanotech metal alloy. Theodore Winchester was engaged to Domino before she was murdered by Donald Pierce. Following betrayal of their team, he joined the X-Men after Beast removed the explosive implant housed in his skull by Weapon X to ensure obedience. Beyond the X-Men, Grizzly has been associated with Deadpool due to their mutual connection to Domino, and he trained Deadpool's sister Twilight Wilson. He has also teamed up with heroes such as Cable, X-Force, the Avengers, as well as Wolverine, Psylocke and the X-Task Force. Powers and Abilities Powers Metamorphosis: Grizzly is a cybernetically-enhanced mutant who has the ability to assume certain animalistic attributes, most notably the teeth and claws of a Grizzly Bear. This physical transformation defies any kind of scientific analysis, but seems to involve some sort of manipulation of unstable molecules. One of the most amazing aspects of this unique ability has been the miraculous discovery that was made after the tragic loss of both hands. The bionic replacements what Grizzly received from Weapon-X Program became so much a part of him that they too could assume the appearance of claws just like his real hands had done. Grizzly exhibited the ability to manipulate his claws into normal human shape, and then back into claws, but this has rarely been replicated in later issues, so it is unclear whether this was artistic license taken by the writer or if it is simply not addressed in subsequent issues. Bio-Morphic Liquid Metal: He is essentially a bio-morphic being possessing the ability to assume the properties of a type of biomolecular, high-tensile metal that he can manipulate into objects of various sizes, shapes, and density for a variety of uses. Primarily, as per his namesake, he forms bladed weapons out of his fingers and arms yet is quite capable of forming shields, hammers, and other basic shapes and properties. Radio Block: Grizzly is capable of manipulating his bio-molecular metals in such a way to create a negative zone immediately around him that renders him immune to most sensory capabilities. Essentially, granting him limited stealth aspects that enable him to get through most security systems undetected. Enhanced Durability: Grizzly can fight, and fight, and fight. His nano-technologically enhanced body grants him a high resistance to pain and damage, even beyond those of most other mutants. He's taken a sword to the gut, survived a lengthy fall that should have proved lethal, taken high-end energy assaults, been stabbed repeatedly, lost lots of blood and still kept going. The only way to stop Grizzly is to kill him; knocking him out temporarily or doing haphazard damage just doesn't work. His malleable and bio-metallic body might be the reason behind this as on top of his high endurance he's resistant to injury far more then it may appear he is. While not 'bullet proof' or invulnerable, it takes a lot to hurt him and slow him down. Enhanced Stamina: His high willpower and refusal to give up, grant him the endurance that he needs to continue to push through. Astral Projection: Grizzly is also able to enter another plane of existence -- one that he interprets as being enter the plane of the Dream Time Spirits world dwell. It is not known how he is able to accomplish this, but it seems to involve some sort of heightened sensitivity which allows him to sense things just beyond the physical boundaries that define what we know as reality. Psychometry: He can get psychic impressions from what he considers to be the spirits. This psychometric like ability allows him to gain impressions from things, such as an Aztec ceremonial axe that had been used as a murder weapon. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Grizzly is a skilled hand to hand combatant, well-versed in many forms of fighting. He maintains some degree of skill at bladed weapons, obviously, and is highly skilled in Kung Fu, Karate, Judo, Jiu-jitsu and other martial arts. When not using his blades, Theodore Winchester is still a noteworthy foe. "He is even better in what he does but what he does of even better is definitely not pleasant". Appearance He is a mutant of more than 1.98 m of height, and he is massively muscular, with red hair of an overall darker tonality of Sabretooth / Victor Creed. His body is covered by a liquid nanotech metal alloy, but he also has light grey skin similar to that of the mutant villain Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur. He has prominent cybernetic bionic claws on each hand and wears a variation of Grizzly (Maxwell Markham)'s uniform after he was recruited as an operative of the Thunderbolts. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-8006 Category:White Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Mutants Category:Grey Skin Category:Australian Category:Aboriginal Category:Healing Factor Category:Cybernetic Limbs Category:Metal Body Category:Claws Category:Good Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Form Category:Fangs Category:Bio Weapons Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Astral Projection Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Psychometry Category:Combat Masters Category:X-Men Category:Anti-Hero Category:Height Category:Exiles (Illuminati Society) Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Living Characters